


Mistletoe

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, christmas otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers hold a party and both Loki and Natasha try to escape the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP prompt 17: Mistletoe  
> Couple: Blackfrost

Avenger’s Tower was in full holiday mode. Decorations were up and everywhere it seemed and the annual holiday party was going. There was music, drinks, food and everyone was in a festive mood. Mostly everyone.

Loki had been sent back to earth to serve out his sentence on the planet he aimed to destroy. Odin had placed him in the Avengers care and he was under house arrest. He still had some magical powers but the vast majority of his powers were under control of some old spells that the Asgardians had put on the tower before leaving him there.

Natasha didn’t know the full details, she didn’t stay at the tower too much. A lot of the Avengers lived there but she preferred to keep her own place. She liked her privacy and being able to keep to herself easily.

The party was a good chance for her to enjoy herself with the other Avengers. Spending too much time with them often led to her getting annoyed quickly but spending time like this was a different matter. She could move about the room, and talk to people when she wanted or pretend she had something else to do and walk to another part of the Tower. That was the beauty of it.

She’d managed to steal away to the balcony with no one else noticing. The december air was cold on her skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her dress didn’t offer any real warmth which was fine by her. It hadn’t been that cold of a winter yet and Natasha was feeling nostalgic for the cold of Russia this year.

She opened her eyes when she heard someone step out onto the balcony with her, she was just out of sight of the door so she didn’t think they knew she was here. She turned her head and noticed it was Loki that had come out. This was probably the only fresh air he got. She watched him for a moment, trying to decide if she should announce her presence or not. She didn’t get a chance to make that decision before he turned his head and spied her.

The both of them stayed still, looking over each other silently. Neither moved or looked away. They stayed this way for several minutes, just sizing each other up.

“Are you not cold?” he finally asked, gesturing at her satin party dress.

Natasha shook her head. “No, I don’t get cold easily.”

“I am surprised that you are not out there with your friends,” he said icily.

Natasha raised a brow at him and took a couple steps towards him. “I’m surprised you’re here at all and not locked away in your room.”

“Ah, yes,” he said with a bitter smile. “I would prefer to not to have to join your party it is true. But Thor insisted I come down for a bit. If I am too-- obstinate then I will be returned to Asgard. As much freedom as I do not have here, I would have even less if returned there.”

Natasha tilted her head, not really finding much sympathy for him. She doubted that Thor would go whining to Odin over Loki refusing one party. He was a reasonable person and he cared for his brother.

“Well-- I will leave you to brood alone then,” she said moving to walk past him and inside.

Loki caught her arm, and she spun to look at him, he gestured upwards to a sprig of mistletoe above them both. “I believe you Midgardians have some sort of tradition with these,” he said smirking.

Natasha looked at him carefully. He was making fun of her, trying to get a rise out of her by suggesting that they kiss. He didn’t think she would agree, he figured she would curl her lip in disgust and push him away.

“You’re right,” she replied. Natasha leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He grew stiff against her, his hand tightening around her arm. She wouldn’t be surprised to find a bruise on her arm the next day with how tightly he held her.

His free hand tangled in her hair, tightly holding on to her red hair. The kiss was biting, angry and harsh. When she pulled away both of their lips were swollen from the brief but intense kiss. They started at each other, faces close and their breath creating steam in the cold air that mixed together.

“Enjoy your time alone,” she said taking a step backwards and turning to leave him on the balcony alone. His hand dropped from her arm and she headed back inside. 


End file.
